The King And The Commoner
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Fairytales don't always have a happy ending.


This is what happens when SVUproductions and I get into fights about plotlines and kids. Bad things. LMAO. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Daddy?"

James Wilson turned his head and looked at the little girl calling for him. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Abigail smiled at him, and his heart swelled with love and pride. He moved into her room, taking a moment to look around, as he always did. From ceiling to floor, her entire room was pink. There was a tall, white bookcase against the wall, and a toybox at the foot of her bed. Beside her bed was a white nightstand and a pink lamp with yellow musical notes on the shade.

"Tell me a story." Her long brown hair was pulled back in a braid, and he was able to see her brilliant blue eyes.

He smiled. "Okay. Which one? Cinderella?"

She shook her little head furiously. "No. I want a new story."

Reaching the bed, he helped her slide under the covers. Then he sat down on the edge of the little bed. "What kind of new story?"

The little girl shrugged as she settled against her pillows. "I dunno."

He thought for a minute. "Okay." Moving so that he was beside her, he drew her into his side. "I have a new story for you. It's about a king and a beautiful commoner." He shifted, making himself comfortable on the narrow bed.

Abigail watched his face expectantly.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land called New Jersey, there was a large kingdom. Princeton Plainsboro. It was ruled by a woman named Lisa. She was wise and fair to everyone, except the king." He smiled softly.

"King Greg was more of a jester than a king. He liked to play jokes and make fun of people-"

"That's mean!" Abigail interrupted.

"Yes, it is. And you shouldn't do it. But King Greg did. And eventually, Lisa decided that King Greg needed to choose three commoners to become his servants. They would learn how to rule, and everyone knew that King Greg was the best king to learn from. So he chose three commoners. Eric, Robert, and Allison. And after a while, King Greg decided that the commoner Allison was his favorite. So he treated her the best and was kindest to her."

His fingers gently ran over Abigail's dark hair.

"One day, Allison told King Greg that she had fallen in love with him. But because he was a king, he couldn't be with her. So he sent all of the commoners away to different kingdoms. It made the king sad, and he loved Allison very much, but he had to let her go."

The little girl listened, yawning occasionally.

"One day Allison came back to the kingdom, and she told King Greg that she still loved him, and that he could change the laws so they could be together. It took a long time, but King Greg did change the laws, and he made Allison his queen. Everyone in the land of Princeton Plainsboro was happy except for Robert, because he secretly loved Allison himself. But she loved King Greg, and even though she cared about Robert, she didn't love him as much as she loved the king."

He absently pulled Abigail's blanket tighter around her little body.

"After King Greg made Allison the queen, they found out that Allison was going to be a mommy. And even though King Greg was scared at first, he was very happy. And everybody knew that Allison wanted to be a mommy."

The hard part was coming, and Wilson felt a lump rise in his throat, but he continued.

"It wasn't long before the princess was born. Everyone agreed that she was the most beautiful princess in the land, and everyone loved her. But no one loved her more than the king and queen. They even gave her a name that meant 'her father's joy', because her father loved her so much."

He noticed that Abigail's eyelids were growing heavy, and he continued in a softer voice.

"But… sometimes bad things happen. Things we never expect." He swallowed hard. "One day, God decided that he wanted to turn the beautiful queen Allison into an angel. But Allison couldn't go without Greg, so God decided to make them both angels one day."

"Why couldn' the princess be an angel, too?" Abigail asked sleepily.

"Because she was too little, and God had a very special plan for the little princess. So she couldn't be an angel yet." His eyes briefly closed. "But before King Greg and Queen Allison became angels, they did something very wise. They chose a prince who could take care of the princess. Prince James. The king and queen knew that Prince James would love the princess and protect her forever."

"How?"

"Because Prince James already loved the little princess very much. And he was the king's best friend, so the king knew that the prince would take very good care of the princess."

Feeling her sigh quietly, Wilson kissed Abigail's forehead gently.

"And even though the king and queen had to be angels, they would always love their princess."

After a few minutes, Wilson knew that Abigail was sleeping, and he wiped furiously at his eyes.

Four years ago, just after Abigail turned one, Cameron and House had dropped her off at Wilson's so they could attend a conference in New York. Abigail was just learning to walk, and Wilson found it absolutely adorable.

And that fateful night, while he watched Abigail take a few wobbly steps, he never dreamed that House and Cameron would never come back for her.

In all the worst case scenarios he had ever thought about, Greg and Allison both dying in the same car accident never occurred to him.

With a heavy heart, Wilson stood up. Then he tucked Abigail in securely before slipping away from the bed.

Just as he reached the doorway, a sleepy voice called out to him.

"Daddy?"

That simple word brought a mixture of joy and agony to his heart. She would never know her father or her mother. She would never know just how much they loved her. "Yes, princess?"

"I love you."

He turned his head so that he could see her. "I love you, too, Abs. Very much." He loved her more than anything in the world. And she would never doubt that she was loved and wanted in this world.

He reached over and turned the light off, then slipped out of Abigail's bedroom.

The End.

A/N: So sad... Hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
